srmthfg_couplesfandomcom-20200213-history
Spova (SRMTHFG)
Basic (Info from SRMTHFG! Wiki) Spova is the nickname given by fans to Sparx and Nova's relationship. The name "Spova" comes from Sp(arx)+(N)ova. The Relationship Progress As the series progressed, hints towards strong feelings between the two monkeys have increased to the point of their culmination in the season four finale. Sparx and Nova began the series as friends. Friends who bicker, but friends nonetheless. Yet fans of the pairing are quick to point out evidence for their apparent deeper feelings. The Sun Riders The Sun Riders is possibly the first episode in which recorded hints of Spova can be pointed out, namely brought on by Sun Rider's bombshell, Aurora Six. Sparx clearly finds the leggy Sun Rider very attractive, inspiring clear jealousy from Nova. The most telling point of this episode is during the final battle between the Hyperforce and the Sun Riders. When Aurora Six has her Stun Gun trained on Nova, it jerked away by Sparx' magnets. Aurora, clearly thrown by this rebellion, asks Sparx, "I thought you liked me." Sparx cooly blows smoke from the Stun Gun and with a grin replied, "I do... she doesn't." Nova proceeds to punch Aurora Six to the ground, she and Sparx share a smile. Events in Pit of Doom In this episode, the monkeys are forced to go undercover as Suggazoomian citizens in order to trick the Elevator Monster into taking them to the Pit of Doom on the outskirts of Shuggazoom. Sparx and Nova play a married couple, standing on top of Otto and Antauri for height. Sparx grins cheekily and makes a comment to Nova about "Well, sweetheart, looks like your dream has finally come true.", referencing their supposed marriage; Nova fires back with: "Your dream... my nightmare." Events in Circus of Ooze Circus of Ooze presents another attractive female and another jealous Nova in the person of the Snake Woman. Who charms Sparx to the point of near hypnotism and makes him "want to learn to play the flute". Later, Nova and Sparx team up to battle her. After snidely asking if Sparx "still wants to learn to play the flute", Nova charges at her and quickly enveloped in her coils. Sparx calls her name frantically, and uses his Magna-Tingler Blast. He misses the Snake Woman however, causing her to taunt him in her hissing tones, "You missssssed." Sparx' blast hits the flute player controlling the Snake Woman, who wails and vanishes. Sparx catches Nova, holding her protectively, and cooly announces that "he never misses." Events in Hidden Fortress When they reach the level one of the fortress, Sparx complains the crushers were Nova's idea, to which Nova responds by saying he was the one who made them magnetic. Events in Skeleton King Sparx tries to light up the atmosphere with a joke when Mandarin is torturing them and Nova says it was a "good one". Events in World of Giants While this episode doesn't have any obvious Spova in it, fans point out that Nova appears much more on edge during the entire episode. Even making irritated comments towards Sparx and his new "girlfriend". Events in Versus Chiro This episode marks a transition from mere bickering to flirting. Near the beginning of the episode, Nova tackles Sparx out of the air, away from a deadly laser burst in the Training Room. Sparx chuckles and remarks, "You'd do anything to get close you me, wouldn't you, Nova?" Nova responds by smacking him away from her in irritation. She later saves him for a second time in the empty lot. After another Chiro clone activates the trap designed to kill them. Sparx excited Spova fans everywhere with his line, "Two saves in one day? It must be love.", after which Nova promptly drops him. In the second half of the episode, as the Hyperforce thought they found the real Chiro at last; exits Gibson's lab. Nova turns back to wait for Sparx and Chiro, and spots the Chiro clone about to whack Sparx in the back of the head with a crowbar. She becomes enraged, growling protectively at Chiro's clone. Events in Snowbound Snowbound allows the viewer a rare glimpse at life before Chiro with a trip into Nova's backstory. The Spova moment happens after Nova tells Chiro about her temper control issues, and Sparx makes a comment about "hurting the one she loves". Nova doesn't respond to his attempt at joking, causing him to become serious and make a heartfelt apology for hitting her with a snowball earlier in the episode. Nova accepts his attempt to make her feel better and affectionately calls him the Dumb Monkey. Events in Wonder Fun Meat World Sparx and Nova sit next to each other in the restaurant. Events in The Skeleton King Threat The team is left bald. Sparx says he now looks like a shaved rat, but Nova tells him to not complain since he was getting bald anyway. Events in The Savage Lands In The Savage Lands Part 2 after Antauri returns reborn as the Silver Monkey, the team makes their way through an ancient tomb. Nova sees Sparx about to trigger a trip wire and calls to him, but too late. She is forced to tackle him out of the way, leaving the two monkeys in a compromising position. They gaze at each other for a brief moment, until suddenly they realize exactly how they are positioned. Sparx offers an apologetic grin, and Nova again punches him away from her. Later, she revives Sparx after the battle with Valeena's monster. Events in Season of the Skull The team finds themselves crash landed in a creepy, Holloweentown-esque village, and Nova takes delight in teasing Sprx about his uneasiness towards the village. Later in the episode, Sparx stumbles off the path, inciting the wrath of the trees, which grab him and hold him hostage. Chiro blasts him free, and Nova runs to him, asking him frantically if he's alright. After the battle, Nova yells at him "I'm only going to say this once...STAY ON THE PATH!!!" Fans claim that this is her relief that Sparx is alright manifesting itself in a reprimand. Events in The Ghost in the Machinder This episode marks the first time that Sparx attempts to confess his love to Nova. Antauri has been captured by the AI Probe. Chiro is exhausted, and prospects look grim as they are dragged closer and closer towards the fan. Sparx, feeling that this may be his last few moments alive, turns to Gibson and apologizes for everything he's ever said about him (mostly). He then turns to Nova, and gears himself for his confession... he becomes sweaty and his hands grasp at nothing as his nerves take over. Nova's eyes grow big as she realizes what he is about to say. Finally, he tears his eyes away from her, and taking a deep breath... and is interrupted by the Super Robot as it halts the fan and saves their lives. Sparx instantly escapes, activating his jet pack, causing Nova to call after him. After Sparx brings Antauri back into the Super Robot, he collapses and Nova runs to him. Events in The Stranded Seven In this episode, the viewer gets a rare infatuated Nova and jealous Sparx, as Nova falls for the handsome anthropomorphic cat warrior. There are several screen shots of Nova with hearts in her eyes, while Sparx looks on sullenly in the background. For example, he is shown in the background as Nova prepares the felines for battle against the Mantadons. Simply present for the purpose of watching Nova teach, and later as he attempts to put up a fence and is overrulled by Nova's feline crush. Who sets up the fence himself and earns a heartfelt gaze from Nova. Later however, as the Hyperforce fights the Mantadons, Sparx is thrown to the ground, trapped beneath a pile of rubble as one of the Mantadons advances on him. Nova appears, frantically calling his name, and destroys the giant insect. Sparx shoves the rubble out of the way and jokingly asks "Does a monkey have to be killed to get a little attention around here?", referencing Nova's absorbtion with the cat warrior. Nova replies, "No, He just has to ask." It shows that she still cared for him above the cat warrior. Events in Monster Battle Club Now! Sparx becomes worried about Nova when she begins to feel sick. Events in Big Lug Nova is captured by the Lug (actually Chiro) and Sparx tells him to leave her alone and releases her from his hand. Events in Wormhole Wormhole marks the second time that Sparx tries to confess and is a milestone in the Spova relationship. There's a little flirting near the beginning. As Sparx offers to hold Nova's hand in case she got nervous about their plan, inciting irritation on the part of the proud warrior. Meanwhile, the Hyperforce has finally caught up to the Dark One Worm. Sparx volunteers himself and Nova to go down to the Worm and rescue what appears to be survivors living on the back of the Worm. Before they jump down, Sparx attempts to tell Nova that he loves her. However, Nova is still irritated from the "nervous" comment earlier, puts him off, saying that there would be time later to talk. A rather disappointed Sparx follows her down to the Worm. However, the survivors were part of a trap. Nova and Sparx find themselves in a deadly predicament, requiring the help of the rest of the Hyperforce. All the ruckus causes the Skeleton King to take notice of the Hyperforce, and the Worm dives. Both are knocked over by the sudden wind. Sparx anchored himself to a flagpole and catched Nova by the boot. Unfortunately she is sucked away into the vacuum of space. Slowly, her boot slips until finally it slips off. Nova goes spiraling away from Sparx into an interdemensional void. A griefstricken Sparx watched her disappear from view, after which he collapses, heartbroken, on the back of the Worm, his arm still outstretched. The rest of the episode features an angsty Sparx, who blames himself for the loss of their female warrior. He is determined to find her, no matter the cost. The episode ends without her return. Events in Belly of the Beast This episode sees the return of Nova, safe and sound, to the Hyperforce, along with the destruction of most of the Dark One Worm. Sparx remains rather emotional until suddenly, Nova drops in front of Sparx to protect him from TV Monster. Sparx is delighted to see her; his delight quickly turns to panic as TV Monster zaps her from behind and she drops to the ground. He dives in front of her prone form and orders TV Monster to get away and not touch her. Later, after the Worm has been defeated, Sparx confesses to Nova that he thought he almost lost her. He then proceeds to tell her that he's glad he has her (words which make Nova's eyes light up). However, much to the dismay of Spova fans, he ends with the words, "As my friend". The two proceed to hug, nuzzling together (little hearts can be seen emanating from Sparx's head). Events in Incident on Ranger 7 Sparx makes a Nova hand puppet. Also Nova attacks Krinkle after he attacks Sparx. Events in Invasion of the Vreen Evidence of Spova can be pointed out a few times in Invasion of the Vreen. Once when Sparx is taken by the Vreen, causing Nova to call his name and dart back into the fray and be captured herself. Later after the two are captured, they are being held in the same pod. Sparx shyly suggests to her that they "might be there awhile", a suggestion that causes Nova to struggle and beg for release. Fans suggest that Nova was embarrassed by the suggestion and thus turned to jokes to cover her awkwardness. Events in Ghosts of Shuggazoom When the team is standing on the Super Robot and looking down on the citizens, Nova is standing next to Sparx. Events in Evil Ages Near the beginning of Evil Ages, the camera pans to the background during the Hyperforce's fight with their model selves. Nova can be seen, being kissed adoringly by the Sparx model. She is doing nothing to fight it away, merely staring at it with a look of disgust. Later, in the background, she can be seen arguing with the model, which ignores her and kisses her again. Finally fed up, Nova slaps it away. During the time Antauri and Sparx are cowboys, you hear Nova's voice behind a door say, "Oh depudy Sparx, it's good to hear your voice.", before the door gets smashed. Then some crying. Events in Night of Fear After Sparx becomes blind, Nova takes great care of him, holding his hand and seeming very worried. Sparx meanwhile, appears to take great comfort in the fact that she's by his side, and draws support from her. Later as Nova loses her courage, she drags Sparx away with her as she runs from the battle. It suggests that she feels safest when he is with her. Sparx meanwhile, calmly talks her through the steps needed to deactivate a rougue Antauri, causing her to overcome her fear and listen to Sparx. The two spend an extraordinary amount of time together in this episode, relying on each other and playing to strengths and weaknesses. Later after the Night is over, Sparx tries to startle Nova, and the two fall back into their typical routine. Events in Demon of the Deep It seemed that Nova attacked monster after it attacked Sparx. Events in Golden Age When Captain Suggazoom tells the story, Sparx is shown grabbing Nova's tail back when they were normal monkeys. Then when Mandarin came to punish them, they were seen holding each other tightly. Events in Object of Hate The Hyperforce tries to stop Valeena and Mandarin from resurrecting the Skeleton King. They follow them to the Sea of Ice, where the cold greatly annoys Nova. Sparx then starts to flirt with Nova, offering her to "keep her warm" with a hug, which angers Nova. When Sparx fights Mandarin, Nova cries out his name, as if to say "Sparx, don't do that, you could get hurt." Later, Sparx is possessed by the Fire of Hate and turns to the dark side and when he flies off with Valeena and Mandarin, Nova dried after him, seeming extremely sad. Events in Soul of Evil A saddened Nova is seeing looking through a window. Jinmay tries to comfort her by saying they'll get Sparx back. However, Nova is more worried about the fact that Sparx might not be able to return to his usual self. Through the episode, Nova tries to convince Sparx to return to the side of good. She kept refusing to fight him even as he attacks herself and her friends. After the Hyperforce defeats Valeena and Mandarin, Evil Sparx captures Nova in his magnet beams, threatening to destroy her unless he gets the Skeleton King's skull. Nova pleads with him to come to his senses. Sparx ignores her and tore her circuitry apart. It isn't until a desperate Nova cries her famous line, "Fight it, Sparx! I love you too much to lose you!". She cries a single tear that lands on Sparx' snout that the red monkey snaps out of the evil. Nova falls to the ground. The rest of the Hyperforce used the Power Primate to zap him and bring him back to his good self. Sparx was stunned and appalled by what he has done to her. Nova proceeds to express how she "knew he'd make it" and how she's "never been so happy" babbling severely out of her speech pattern due to excitement of Sparx' safety. Sparx pulls her into his arms, where she kisses him in the cheek, simply happy to see him back to his old self. Sparx' eyes turn to hearts. Unfortunately, their moment is interrupted by the resurrection of the Skeleton King. Sparx is seeing carrying Nova while they escape from the lair. Due to the show's fifth season being cancelled, we are never able to confirm what would have happened after the startling confession. The Spova relationship becomes tentative canon. Category:Straight Category:Male Category:Female Category:Monkeys Category:Robots Category:Tentative Category:Fan favourites Category:Cute Category:Srmthfg Category:Nova Category:Sparx